The invention relates to an F.M. demodulation circuit comprising an F.M. demodulator preceded by a waveform correction circuit, for demodulating a carrier whose frequency is modulated by a modulating signal.
The European Patent Application No. 0003393 discloses a demodulation circuit of the above-described type, constructed as a SECAM demodulation circuit in which the waveform correction circuit is a limiter circuit with positive feedback to render the demodulation circuit less sensitive to levels, amplitude and waveform variations of the signal to be demodulated.